Demon's Blood
by FlyingPurplePanda
Summary: Rayne is just a teenager living on the streets of Limbo city. Rumors say she escaped from a mental home and is addicted to demon blood, is this true? When a white haired man finds this girl and takes her in, will he uncover her secret and help her overcome her addiction, or will the cravings for his blood get too much for her? Ratings me go up later! Possible DanteXOC but not 100%
1. Only Good for their Blood

**A/N Hello, this is my first attempt at a DMC story! I've had this idea for a little while now, but since I had no computer, I just there finally managed to get it wrote up! :D  
Yes, it is set out in Limbo city, I thought this city was more suited to the story line and fit the atmosphere better (hopefully I actually created atmosphere!), but using Dante from DMC4! :D Sorry if he seems a little OOC, I'm still getting the hang of getting characters made by other people right. My character might seem a bit Mary-Sue in this chapter, hopefully not though? Is she? RATE, REVIEW & CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, I love those words! I also love getting comments on how I could improve!**

**Dante and Devil May Cry don't belong to me, oh how I wish they did though :c The crazy chick is mine though!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I slumped in the doorway, knowing fine well I'd be shooed away in the morning. I knew this because it was practically my daily routine; Sit in a doorway, stay there for the night, get shooed away by whoever lived there.  
After that, I'd go around savaging for food and then wait for nightfall. That was the best time of day, when all the interesting... Stuff happened.

I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them, even though I was used to the cold by now.  
No one ever tried to take me in; they only stared at me in disgust and classed me as the 'crazy street girl'. Yes, who would want to take in the crazy girl from the streets? Who would want to take in a girl who had tatty red hair, bloodshot eyes and rags for clothes? They're all the same. Go past me with their noses turned up. Pah, pathetic beings.

"Escaped from the asylum, that one did," They say, loud enough for me to hear. "She walks around the streets, mumbling about demons. The thing is a loon; need her locked up for good."  
These humans are so self-absorbed and so ignorant.

A sudden grunting noise pulled me from my thoughts. My eyes were wide and unblinking as I scanned the area. I knew they were close, but how close? The bad thing about these demons is that you never know where they'll appear.

My dominant right hand slowly glided over my worn old jeans, until my fingertips brushed the tattered lip of the pocket. I slid my hand into it and pulled out a blunt, rusted old knife I managed to steal.  
It's a dog-eat-dog world here and you always need some form of protection. It's either kill or be killed.

I stood up and walked out into the dark, filthy streets. My bare feet slapped off the cold, hard paving and echoed around the eerie looking houses of Limbo city.  
My grip tightened around the hilt of the knife as I walked under a flickering street light. The only thing that could be heard was my shallow breathing. "They're here." I muttered to myself, repeating the words over and over again. I didn't like the quite. It made me feel quite insane. I'm not insane.

Suddenly, several ugly demons emerged from the darkness and instantly began circling me. Such disgusting creatures they are.  
Their humanoid figures twisted and contorted in disgusting ways, their red eyes glared at me, craving my flesh. Such ugly creatures these things are; grotesque horns sprouting out of their forehead. Black matted fur covered parts of their bodies. Black saliva oozed from between their over-sized jagged teeth.

I licked my lips once, "They're only good for their blood." I said in a croaky voice and then chuckled to myself. One vampire hissed and stalked slowly over to me, his eyes never left me once.

I got the knife ready in my hand, ready to stab when he got close enough.  
I raised my hand ready to launch at him and when to plunge it down in his heart, until... He exploded? I slowly lowered my hand, my brows knitted together, forming a frown. What?  
I looked around me as the other creatures, in turn, exploded, bits of blood splattering onto me.

Out of nowhere, a tall man with white, shaggy hair and a red trench coat strolled over. A white gun was in his right hand, while a black gun was in his right. On his back was a huge word, with a skeleton head and torso on the hilt.  
This man looks dangerous. Maybe even more dangerous than those vile creatures so out of defense, I lifted my knife up and aimed it at him

"Calm down, babe." He said in a soothing, his smirk growing a little. He raised both hands, guns still in them, as if he were surrendering. "Didn't anyone teach you that it's dangerous to play with knives?" Amusement filled his voice and my eyes narrowed. Is he toying with me? Well, he can't stop me from getting the stuff I craved.

I kept the knife pointed at the strange man and slowly walked backward a step. I reached down to the bloody remains of one of the demons. Without taking my eyes off him, I reached down, with my free hand, and scooped up some blood and brought the still warm liquid to my mouth.

I almost giggled when I saw his face twitch, probably in disgust. I lowered the knife a little and wiped the blood off my lips, using my dirtied sleeve. So he might not kill me after all, but why is he still here?

"Demon blood, eh? I've ever heard of anyone consuming that rank stuff. Who knows what it could do to you. Should stick to pizzas and strawberry sundaes" He said coolly, as if he wasn't really interested.

His icy blue eyes stared into my dull grey, bloodshot ones, as if he was assessing me.  
"Why don't you come back to my place? Get yourself cleaned up and get some food. You can also stay for a while, so you're not out on the streets." He said in the same cool voice. I never said anything. "It's not safe out here; you've seen what is lurking around."

He stared at me a little longer, as if he was waiting for an answer. A small frown started to form on his face. After what seemed like ages, he nodded his head once and turned on his heal, his jeans and jacket shuffling with his movement. I just stared at him; my mind was blank for a little while. What just happened?

Someone just offered a place for me to stay? Was I going to turn down an offer like this? Of course not, but what about demon blood?  
He has the scent of demon all over him, so he must have been some sort of demon killer, right? But the smell that was coming from him wasn't as putrid as the ones I came across. It's like it was coming from him…

But, someone offered to take me in, and he happens to kill demons. Maybe he's take me along with him, and I'd get to consume the 'nectar from hell.  
I giggled to myself at the thought and tucked my knife into my pocket. I clapped my hands like a little child and ran off into the direction he went and soon caught up with him. He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and then back to in front of him.

Deadly silence lingered around us on our journey to his; luckily it wasn't long until we came across a building that he called his humble abode.  
'Devil May Cry' sprawled out in italic writing across the entrance and flickered red, giving the bricks and air quite an eerie feeling.

I looked at the mysterious white haired man, waiting for him to enter first. He looked down at me, his white eyes looking up and down my body. After a while, he must have got the hint, as he walked up the door and opened it.

"Ladies first," He said, in that cool voice of his. He held the old wooden door open and waited for me to walk through.  
The first thing I noticed was the demon heads mounted up onto the wall. My eyes went big as I stared at all of them. I then started taking in all the other surroundings; a snooker table to the left, a beat up Jukebox on the right with a few guitars and amps next to it and at the back was a desk.

Mr. White hair looked at me, "It's not much, but its home." He said with a small smirk.


	2. Awkward Stare

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it isn't much, but chapter 2 is now up and running! I know, it's not the greatest, but y'know, just starting off. I tried to get a chapter in for Dante's P.O.V. but I had a bit of difficulties with it, so I shall apologize now, as he is OOC. Probably very OOC, I did try though! :( Thank you for the reviews and stuff! Nice knowing that some people liked! Hope the second chapter doesn't scare you away :(  
Cool, now you know the drill, REVIEW! No flames though, they make me sad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or Dante or Lady or whoever/whatever else Capcom created. I do own Rayne though.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Dante P.O.V.

I watched the strange girl wander around my shop, looking at all the mounted demon heads that cluttered my walls. The crazed look in her eye reminded me of what happened merely an hour ago. The way she kneeled down next to the bloody pulp of what used to be a demon and scooped up some blood and consumed it. The way her pupils dilated sent shivers down my spine.

Am I a fool to bring her back here? Probably, but I knew Lady could probably help in this situation. I also knew that she would be very angry at me for bringing her home and because I owe her money, again.

My leather jacket rustled a bit as I folded my arms against my chest, causing the girl to stop and tilt her head toward me. After a few minutes, she looked back up at the demon heads and carried on walking around, cautiously touching my desk and chair, as if it were going to come alive and attack her. Is the demon blood making her paranoid?

"I'm going to make a few calls." I told her. She jumped at my voice and once again stopped. This time she turned her whole body toward me and stared at me with a scared expression. "I won't be too long. Just make yourself at home." No reply came from her. She just stared and nodded her head once. I watched as she walked over to the lumpy couch next to my desk and gingerly sat down. I gave her a small smile and walked upstairs to the kitchen.

Once I knew I was alone, I shut the door and dialled Lady's number. After the third ring, she answered. "Lady, I need you to come here, as soon as possible."

"Oh, have you got the money that you owe me?" Her voice was mocking as it came through the receiver. I sighed and opened my mouth to speak and closed it again. After a few seconds of silence I replied.

"I'm working on that. Look, I need you to come here as quick as possible. There's someone here who you need to see."

"Who is it?" Her voice seemed uncertain, as if I were playing a trick on her.

"I don't know, she's not very talkative and she's not really a normal human…" My voice went quiet as I said human. Was she even human? I couldn't tell, all of the demon blood she had consumed was so pungent, it masked over her natural smell. Who knows what sort of creature she is.

"I'll be right over." Lady said hastily and then hung up. I sighed and put the phone down and went back downstairs to the main office. The strange girl was still sitting awkwardly on the lumpy couch. As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs, her head shot up and her bloodshot eyes were locked onto me, like I was a target.

Ignoring the bad feelings and the instincts to attack her, I walked over to her and sat next to her, cautious, as if she was a skittish deer. She never took her eyes off me at all as I sat and even when I looked away, I could feel her gaze burning into me. I tried to get comfortable and then turned toward her and took her appearance in.

She was way too skinny. Her pale, mucky skin clung tightly to every bone, making them stand out. It was hard to tell when her last meal was. It was also hard to tell whether this was caused by the demon blood. My whole body shivered.

"My name is Dante." I said to her, trying to be friendly. For a second, her eyes grew softer and her thin chapped lips twitched a little. "What is your name?" I asked her, keeping my voice soft and low. She stared at me for a little bit and opened her mouth a little and closed it again. A pained expression crossed her face and she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

Maybe it would be better to wait for Lady to come. She might open up easily for women instead of men. I didn't want to pressure the poor thing either, who knows what she has been through. I stood up slowly and then walked over to my desk.

_Well, until Lady comes, I'm going to do what I do best._I thought to myself as I sat down in the comfortable chair. I quickly swung my legs up and let them rest on the dusty desk. I lay back, eyes closed and hands behind my head. Oh, how I missed lazing around, doing nothing.

An uncomfortable feeling came over me and I quickly opened one eye. It was the girl. She was staring at me with those bloodshot eyes. Those eyes stare deep into your soul, I tell you. A shiver crawled down my spine, making me flinch a little. I closed my eyes again and ignored the feeling of being watched and that other weird feeling, the feeling to attack her. I don't know why I kept getting this feeling.

A few awkward moments passed, although it seemed like eternity. With this girl around, the time slowed down. It almost stopped. I was mentally thanking Lady when I heard the familiar sound of her motorbike coming closer and closer to the shop. I was even more thankful when I heard that familiar sound of her right boot as it kicked the door open. Making an entrance, as per usual.


End file.
